Musings of the EMO king
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: Sasuke's inner thoughts. How he feels about team 7


1**Musings of The EMO King**

**Sasuke centric. Third in my series of Team 7 centric one shots.**

**Well time to let this begin. Also prepare for the final one the Kakashi one shot. It is about Kakashi's Inner Turmoil. I'm still not sure what I will call it yet. I'd do one on Sai but I don't feel like writing Penis 1000 times. Lets face it that guy has a one track mind. **

**Sasuke's POV**

_Oh great another D ranked mission. How can I get power wasting my time on this useless job. I need to train. I need power. I am an avenger. I need to kill Itachi. How can I do that wasting my time here on this crap? I guess I'll let the dobe take care of it like usual. Mean while I can talk Kakashi into training me in more then just Taijutsu. I'm glad I don't have to do anything anyway seeing as I will get the credit._

As Sasuke thinks about this the group starts off to do their latest D ranked mission which Naruto will undoubtedly do all the work yet again. He didn't care seeing as the dobe should be the one doing all the grunt work in his view. He had some interesting thoughts on the Dobe anyway.

_Hmm. I don't think that I'll ever be able to understand that Dobe. Heck why is he a ninja? From what I can see his only real talent is Taijutsu. Even that has suffered seeing as the teachers even our sensei refuse to help or even teach him. Oh well it hurts me as well because he is my rival/ How can I gain power without a rival to push me the way he does. I mean heck even with the Chakra control exercises you'd think Kakashi would train him as well to keep me working harder to stay ahead of him. I'll never understand that about this village, they hate him for some unknown reason that seems to be beyond his control. I'll have top ask Kakashi one of days if he is from some disgraced clan or something. Maybe his parents were disgraced and they take it out on him because they left him to suffer the wrath of the village._

Sasuke watched as Naruto went about doing all the hard work like usual. It was sad and he almost felt tempted to help him so that they could get done sooner. It was also sad seeing as Sakura and Kakashi wouldn't be helping him anytime soon. Speaking of Sakura the most annoying of his so called Fangirls.

_Well now this is a tuff one to figure out. I don't get why she tries so hard to convince herself she loves me when she obviously love Naruto. I mean come on it is written all over her face. I wonder why she can't see it. Is she that oblivious to herself? I wonder when she will realize that she truly loves the dobe and not me? Oh great here she comes._

Sakura: Hey Sasuke. I was wondering if maybe after the mission would you like to go out with me?

No! You are annoying! Now go away.

Sakura got a real sad dejected look on her face. Sasuke also knew that this meant that Naruto was going to be at his throat in a minute.

Naruto: Sasuke just go out one a date with her and shut her the fuck up.

Sasuke was shocked as he really didn't see that one coming. Naruto is usually the first one to defend their pink haired teammate.

_I guess he finally got tired of having to defend her only to be the one who is suddenly wrong. I can't say I blame him however, it would eventually get to me as well. Sadly I hate to admit it but he lasted a lot longer then I would have that is for sure._

As Sasuke continued his musings on this particular subject Kakashi and Sakura were shocked that Naruto didn't seem to respond to the fact that Sasuke had once again insulted his "Beloved" Sakura-chan. Sasuke took notice of this and grinned a little.

_Keh! I thought Kakashi would have seen this coming same as me. It was obviously bound to come to this eventually. I only wonder what it as that could have took him so long? _

Sasuke then looked over at Kakashi. The man who he calls his sensei. The man who only trains him and wouldn't care if his teammates died or not. The man who he acknowledged as Sensei but has absolutely no respect for.

_Man I hate this guy. He is a lot like Itachi. I swear after I have enough power and Kill Itachi I might just kill him and say that a member of the Akatski did it. It would be a great blow to Kohona but oh well this guy is an older version of the bastard who slaughtered by clan. _

As Sasuke stopped thinking about this he noticed that they were down and that Kakashi was dismissing them. By them I mean Naruto and Sakura. Naruto gave Sasuke a look and walked off. The look did not surprise Sasuke seeing as it was pretty obvious that he had figured what was going off.

_I hate to give the dobe credit but he is smarter then he lets on that is for sure. Well time to do some real training and hopefully today he will teach me a few Jutsu. All this Taijutsu training is getting annoying. I think that if he wanted a pupil to teach nothing but Taijutsu to it should have been the Dobe. Once again I hate to give the Dobe credit but that is his specialty. Well I'll just see what today brings. Hopefully it will be at least a little but better then what the past few months since our first and only A-ranked mission has been like. I wish we had more of those so that I could get stronger and learn more Jutsu. I need that type of training if I am truly going to get strong enough to kill him._

**The End.**

**That is it. Well should I do one for Kakashi? That is up to you guys.**


End file.
